Shura na espanha
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Shura, Santo de Capricórnio, vai a Espanha buscar seu pai do qual o santuário o tomou ainda bebê, e o ouve tocar uma música no rádio. Falamos de espanha, espanhóis e musicas bregas, nada de Maddona ou algo assim "sou femea e adolescente" , canon.


Disclaimer: nada a declarar, fic de Saga G. Shura na Espanha procurando o pai, do qual foi arrancado dos braços, aos 2 anos de idade por esse santuário maligno [suspeito 2 anos, aos 9 ele já era um santo]^^

------------

Eu me apoiei pesadamente no banquinho redondo de bar, inclinando minha bagagem para o chão desajeitadamente, puxando um olhar longo pros rapazes no bar para a caixa grande que eu arregava. Deviam ser umas 3 da tarde, os assuntos não era grande a essas horas que os deixasse passar um petisco de assunto tão apetitoso.

-Água hombre.-Eu chamei, coçando minha barba mal feita , tirando o suor do rosto com as costas das mão. Uma garrafa foi depositada na mesa, seguida por um copo. Eu me adiantei me servindo, em goles longos que escorreram por meu rosto. Eu precisava de um banho.

- Sólo eso, muchacho?

Fiz um aceno curto para a vitrine, apontando pastilhas de menta, ao lado dos cigarros e charutos mais caros, mas igualmente vagabundos. Acenei quando o homem alcanço o que eu pedi, me entregando.

-Oito pesos .

Busquei o dinheiro amassado amarrado numa mochila de couro na minha cocha, recusando as moedas barulhentas de troco.

- Está pasando niño, usted necesita alojamiento?

-No, gracias. Vine a ver a mi padre.

-Tu padre vive aquí?

-No, mi padre está viajando con un grupo de flamenco. Lo oí en la radio, y estoy siguiendo las instrucciones que me dieron allí. Es una estación de radio local, oído eso?

- Eh, estás hablando de eso?-E como se o homem tivesse acordado do estupor preguiçoso que cercava o lugar, ele ligou o rádio e procurou a estação indicando com um gesto de satisfação quando encontrou.

A música que ele ouviu era diferente da que tocou umas horas atrás, mas igualmente comovente. Podia se ouvir o som espasmódico do estúdio claustrofóbico da rádio de fundo, então uma voz anasalada começou a dar a abertura da música:

"Ojala pudiera irrrrr".

Alguém falou algo de fundo, mas meu pai pareceu não dar atenção, continuando no seu lamento flamenco como se estivesse falando sobre sua amada há muito perdida. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando ao cantar isso, mas era como se eu o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. O rapaz que ele foi, cantando isso para minha mãe. Eu devia ter ficado emocionado, porque meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

O homem atrás do balcão deve ter notado, porque ele olhou intrigado, pondo uma mão no meu ombro.

-Estoy bien. Porque yo no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabe usted si él pasó por esta ciudad?

-No .-Respondeu ele. – Nunca había visto a su padre. Yo estaba de viaje, volví la semana pasada. Cuando llegué a estas canciones estaban jugando. Usted no tiene su número?

-No tengo.-A musica terminou pulando para outra muito parecida, parecia ser uma seleção comum a essa hora faixas flamencas. – Se fue, se encuentra viajando. Le llamaban cantar sobre la base de una declaración. En el teléfono se fue, dijo que se movía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no pedir a la posada, si pasaron por aquí durmieron allí. O la estación de gas. –Houveram momentos de silencio enquanto ele ponderava qual o melhor caminho a seguir. Por fim ele mesmo tomou o assunto nas mãos perguntando aos fregueses do bar num espanhol carregado que eu entendia pouco. Estava ansioso pra ver me pai, depois que ouvi sua voz essa manhã.

Era um interesse repentino, já tinha deixado todas pretensões de voltar a vê-lo para trás, sobretudo depois que sua mãe lhe escreveu contando como tinham se separado. Agora, se encontrava a meio caminho quando seu caminho mudou completamente de rumo. Nunca imaginaria que o reencontraria assim, ouvindo a canção tocar no ônibus que tinha pegado.

ojala pudiera ir

volando a tu ventana

darte un beso en la cara,

acariciarte el cuerpo

hasta x la mañana

yenarte de caricias

sin ke te despertaras,

susurrarte al oido ke siempre me amaras...

peinarte el pelo con la yema de mis dedos

pintarte corazones llenos de ilusiones

cada noche una aventura llena de travesuras,

tengo un millon de sueños.

kisiera ser el aire pa colarme entre tu rejas

y mirandote a la cara y solo si tu me dejas

en un laito de tu cama esperaria ke despertaras, decirte solo dos palabras,

te kiero

y desde el dia en ke te vi me enamore

ai como no te lo diga loco yo me

voy a volver,ke poco a poco pasa el tiempo

y se ke te puedo perder...

ojala pudiera ir volando a tu ventana

darte un beso en la cara,

acariciarte el cuerpo hasta por la mañana

llenarte de caricias sin ke te despertaras...

susurrarte al oido ke siempre me amaras

tu no sabes nada de todos mis sentimientos

todas mis ilusiones pensamientos

y emociones solo kiero estar contigo

ser algo mas ke tu amigo, poder unir nuestros destinos.

te kiero y desde el dia en ke te vi me enamore ai como no te lo diga yo loco me voy a volver

porke poco a poco pasa el tiempo y se ke t puedo perder...

ojala pudiera ir volando a tu ventana

darte un beso en la cara,

acariciarte el cuerpo hasta por la mañana,

llenarte de caricias sin ke te despertaras...

susurrarte al oido ke siempre me amaras


End file.
